daughter of Katniss
by fangirl.A
Summary: Ik zat in mijn kamer en keek naar buiten naar mijn moeder. Ze was aan het boogschieten, zoals meestal. Ze keek gefocust naar het doel en ademde uit wanneer ze de pijl losliet, hoewel ze haar adem niet inhield. Ik was jaloers op wat ze kon, ze had het me al zo vaak proberen leren. de rest lezen- /story/36034750-the-girl-who-lived


1.

Ik zat in mijn kamer en keek naar buiten naar mijn moeder. Ze was aan het boogschieten, zoals meestal. Ze keek gefocust naar het doel en ademde uit wanneer ze de pijl losliet, hoewel ze haar adem niet inhield. De pijl sneed de vorige pijl doormidden. Ik was jaloers op wat ze kon, ze had het me al zo vaak proberen leren, maar ik kon er gewoon niets van. Het dichtste dat ik bij het doel was geraakt was één meter. Ik heb gewoon niet dezelfde zelfbeheersing als haar, het leek of ze emmers volg geduld had. Ik hield meestal op na tien pogingen, niet dat ze het niet goed uitlegde, maar het interesseerde me na een tijdje niet meer. En dat vond ze oké, ik had gewoon de vrijheid om mijn eigen interesses te hebben, meestal was dat lezen, in de plaatselijke bibliotheek. Die bevond zich in het vorige huis van mijn vader in de winnaarswijk. Het was er klein maar wel gezellig en er kwamen niet veel mensen dus het was ideaal. Soms vroeg ik of ik buiten op de trappen van de bibliotheek mocht lezen, meestal mocht ik dat wel want de mevrouw van de bibliotheek –of hoe je dat ook noemt- vond me wel aardig. Of zo deed ze toch tegen me. Pap vond dat ik te weinig bewoog, ik zou volgens hem meer moeten bewegen. Pfff, het is nu niet zo dat brood bakken ook zo bewegelijk is. Ik had toen voorgesteld om samen een sport te doen, maar toen zei hij dat ik dat maar met mam moest doen en aangezien mama niets anders kan dan boogschieten zit ik nog altijd zonder beweging. Ik besloot en wandeling te gaan maken, en deed mij laarzen aan, het was warm buiten –want het was zomer- maar dat weerhield de weergoden er niet van om het te laten regen. Ik deed een dun zwart vestje aan 's morgens was het nog te fris om in T-shirt rond te lopen. Ze riep nog even naar papa dat ze ging wandelen, hij stak alleen zijn hand op maar keek niet op van zijn werk. Hij was een nieuw soort brood aan het maken en dat eist de laatste 2de dagen heel wat aandacht op van hem mama was tijdens het ontbijt zo boos geworden dat ze zijn "perfecte" brood in de vuilbak had gegooid. Dat was misschien een beetje te ver maar ik snapte waarom ze zo gek werd. Hij sliep bijna nooit, de keuken werd de hele dag in beslag genomen, er werden geen andere broden meer gemaakt voor in de bakkerij, wat –op lange termijn- voor faillissement zou zorgen. Maar eigenlijk heeft mama het alleen erger gemaakt, want nu moet hij helemaal opnieuw beginnen. Ik stapte verder en deed de deur open, ik snoof de ochtendlucht op. Het was heerlijk fris, een tikkeltje te vochtig, maar je werd er direct wakker van. Ik stapte over de drempel, het zonlicht in. in een huppelpasje, verplaatste ik me over het voetpad ik zwaaide nog even naar mama, maar ze zag het niet. Ik wist nog niet waar ik naartoe ging, misschien naar het bos achter de hekken (die nu geen nut meer hadden) of naar de weide. Ik neuriëde een liedje dat ze op Tv had gehoord. Het was al een oud liedje, van tijdens de oorlog tegen het Capitool. Het ritme bleef hangen,ik had de tekst opgezocht, maar had geen resultaten gevonden. Mama zei ook dat ze het liedje niet kende, maar wel hérkende. Ze knipoogde toen naar papa maar ik had geen idee waarom ze dat deed. Ik zocht er verder niets achter. Ik stopte en besefte dat ik aan het lopen was. Volgens mij is mijn onderbewustzijn me naar het bos aan het sturen dus dan zal ik het maar gehoorzamen. Ik begon terug te lopen, op en een of andere manier vond ik het aangenamer dan wandelen. Je was sneller en als je uiteindelijk terug op adem gekomen was van de inspanning, voelde je energieker dan ooit. Ik zou als ik kon altijd lopen. Ik stopte met schokken het hek, het gaas en prikkeldraad was overal kapot. Ik kroop onder de prikkeldraad door, normaal stond die onder stroom maar sinds de oorlog was dat stilgelegd. Op een één of andere manier voelde ik me, als ik achter het hek was, anders. Vrijer, menselijker of juist niet. Néé ik voelde me eerder een dier dat moest overleven en gewoon aanwezig moest zijn. Het voelde of ik geen plichten had, niet naar school moest, niet moest werken, alsof ik geen enkele regels moest handhaven. Ik voelde me leven. Ik wandelde nog wat verder tot aan het meer en klom daar in een bom, ik maakte het me gemakkelijk. Het was ondertussen al warm geworden. Ik deed mijn vestje uit en propte het op om het onder mijn hoofd te leggen zodat ik comfortabel lag. Ik sloot mijn ogen en luisterde naar de geluiden van dit magische bos dat al eeuwen meegaat. Bij zo'n bos horen ook magische geluiden, zoals de spotgaaien die prachtige deuntjes fluiten en het ruisende water onder mij. Ik deed mijn ogen terug open wakker uit mijn verbeelding, maar de realiteit was zelfs nog beter. De zon stond al hoog en helder aan de hemel en de vogels vlogen al vrolijk rond in de luchten, sommigen scheerden zelfs rakelings langs het water. Ik keek op mijn zakhorloge, het was een antiek ding maar ik vond het mooi, 14 uur. Tijd om te vertrekken of mama zou boos worden, ze hield er niet van als ik te lang weg bleef en alleen was. Ik sprong uit de boom en slaagde er in mijn evenwicht te behouden. Ik zette het weer op een lopen, niet omdat ik snel wou zijn, gewoon voor de lol. Ik was op 5 minuten thuis. Mam begroette me met een lach, ik zwaaide terug en liep naar haar toe en gaf haar een knuffel. Gewoon zomaar, omdat ik blij ben dat ze mijn mama is. Ze knuffelde me terug tot papa haar naam riep: "katniss..?" "Ja" antwoordde ze geïriteerd. "Wil je even komen?" vroeg hij. Mam gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd dat wilde zeggen dat ik niet mee moest of beter gezegd mocht. Maar omdat ze dat deed werd mijn nieuwsgierigheid als maar groter. Ik sloop door het huis, op de puntjes van mijn tenen en bleef staan aan de deur. Ik hoorde papa tegen mama fluisteren. Ik ging nog dichter bij de deur staan en probeerde niet te luid te ademen. Ik schoof naar beneden zodat ik comfortabel zat, voor als het een lang gesprek zou worden. "katniss…" begon hij. Hij klonk gekwetst of hij vroeg om medelijden. Het was niet duidelijk dus ik bleef voort luisteren. "denk je ook niet dat we het ze gewoon moeten vertellen?" "wat vertellen?" vroeg ze. "je weet wel" zei "ons verleden, hoe de oorlog is ontstaan, zo te zien zal het niet lang meer duren voor Brenda het op school leert en ik wil dat ze het via ons te weten komen en niet via een stom lesproject. Zodat wij daarna alles zullen moeten uitleggen en ons schuldig zullen voelen omdat we het zelf niet verteld hebben." "Peeta" zei mama. Normaal zei ze nooit papa's naam. Ik hoorde zijn naam bijna nooit. Daarom waarschijnlijk dat het zo onwennig klonk. "ik weet het zo nog niet. wil jij aan hen vertellen dat wij mensen hebben vermoord. Dat ik het gezicht, de spotgaai, van de revolutie was. Dat jij mij hebt proberen te vermoorden. Wil je dat soms?" "nee" zei hij " maar als het nodig is moeten we het maar aan hen vertellen." Het werd me allemaal een beetje te veel. Het klonk onwerkelijk. Papa die mama probeerde te vermoorden? Gezicht van de revolutie. En het ergste van al, ze hebben mensen vermoord. Ik deed de deur open, ze keken allebei verbaasd naar mij. Ze vroegen bijna tegelijkertijd "hoelang stond je bij die deur?" " ik heb alles gehoord." Zei ik ook al was dat geen direct antwoord op de vraag. " Wil je ,je broertje er even bij roepen?" vroeg mama zacht. Ik holde naar de trap en riep zijn naam naar boven "Tim!" hij stak zijn hoofd door de opening van de deur. "wat?" "je moet naar beneden komen, mama en papa willen met ons praten" De rest van zijn lichaam volgde en hij liep de trap af, zonder nog iets te zeggen. We gingen te samen op het bankje in de woonkamer zitten, hij zat vlak naast me mama en papa keken ons onderzoekend aan. Papa begon de uitleg " het begon allemaal met De Honger Spelen" het woord klonk me totaal vreemd in de oren. " na de donker dagen werd een systeem opgezet. Zodat wij niet in opstand zouden komen. Moest elk district een jongen en een meisje van 12 tot 17 jaar overleveren aan het capitool. Daar moesten ze vechten in een arena op leven en dood tot er maar één iemand overbleef, de winnaar. In die tijden was het voedsel schaars en was rijkdom bijna uitsluitbaar voor iedereen die in district 12 woonde. Als je de honger spelen had gewonnen, kreeg je in de plaats rijkdom en roem." Ik hapte naar adem. Dit was onwerkelijk. Waarom zou dit een opstand voorkomen? Hoe zou dit nu goed kunnen zijn voor de samenleving? Papa ging gewoon verder "In 74ste hongerspelen, werd de jonger ze zus van Katniss, ik bedoel jullie moeder geloot, je moeder stelde haar op als vrijwilliger en nam haar plaats in om haar zusje te redden. Ik werd ook getrokken uit de mannelijk bol, maar niemand nam het op voor mij. Toen we in de arena waren, spande ik samen met de beroeps om jullie moeder te redden. Ik raakte gewond en jullie moeder kwam me zoeken. De regels waren gewijzigd en er mochten 2 winnaars zijn. Toen wij 2 overbleven mocht er maar 1 winnaar zijn en dus moest één van ons dood. Maar wij, katniss, bood verzet en we konden toch winnen. Het capitool was daar niet blij mee. Bij de 75ste hongerspelen. Werd er geloot uit de winnaars. En ik en katniss moesten terug de arena in. katniss had de arena opgeblazen en er ontstond chaos. Katniis en finnick werden gered door district 13 en ik en Johanna Mason werden gevangen genomen in het Capitool. een revolutie begon. Men zette de districten op tegen het capitool, om zo het capitool in verval te brengen. Hiervoor moest men strijden en daarvoor hadden ze jullie moeder nodig, het gezicht van de revolutie, de spotgaai. Ik werd in het capitool mishandeld voor info over de rebellen. ik had geen enkele info over de rebellen en kon dus niets doen. Ze bleven me maar martelen en vragen, maar ik wist niets. Ze begonnen me te hersenspoelen en ervoor te zorgen dat ik katniss haatte "kapen" noemde ze het. Toen ik met katniss verenigd was heb ik haar proberen wurgen. Dit allemaal doordat ik volledig gekaapt was. Er werd oorlog gevoerd en uiteindelijk was het Capitool ten val gebracht en nu zitten we hier veilig en wel." Er stroomde een traan over de wang van mama maar er kwamen er niet meer. Ik was sprakeloos. Onze moeder, een held, een gezicht van de revolutie. Onze vader, gekaapt, een verrader. Het was allemaal veel informatie in één keer maar ik was blij dat ze open zijn geweest. Tim keek weer voor zich uit, naar niets. Ik weet het niet. Ik wou de kamer uit wandelen, maar deed het uiteindelijk niet. het leek me te onrespectvol. "Wow" wist ik uiteindelijk uit te brengen, ik kon niets beter verzinnen dan dat. Mama en papa keken ons verwachtingsvol aan, alsof ze een stroom van woorden van ons verwachtte. Maar die kwamen niet. " Dit had ik niet verwacht" zei ik. "Tja, niets is zoals we zouden verwachten" zei pap " 20 jaar geleden had ik niet gedacht dat ik hier zou zitten met jullie en jullie moeder, 20 jaar geleden kon ik hier alleen maar van dromen." "ik had ook niet verwacht dat ik jullie vader zou toestaan om het verhaal te vertellen, ik probeer het steeds te vergeten. En nu komt alles terug boven." Het viel me opeens op dat ze de hele tijd nog niets gezegd had. "waarom zou je het proberen vergeten? Je bent een heldin." Zei Tim. Hij snapte het niet goed, ze wou het niet vergeten wegens de heldendaden. Ze wou het vergeten, omdat ze mensen had vermoord onschuldig of niet. ze had haar zusje, onze tante, verloren tijdens strijd, maar ze had nooit verteld hoe dat kwam. En dat vond ik helemaal oké, als ze dat niet wou vertellen moest dat niet. Nu had ze zich al meer blootgegeven dan dat ze ooit gedaan had en daar ben ik haar dankbaar voor.


End file.
